This invention pertains generally to the art of transport refrigeration units and in particular to that part of the art relating to component and structural arrangements for such units.
There are a number of obviously desirable characteristics which those in the business of manufacturing transport refrigeration units would like their units to have. For example, it is desirable that the part of the unit which projects into the transport trailer take up relatively little space therein to accordingly increase the available cargo space. It is desirable to provide a unit which lends itself to easy access for maintenance and service. The unit should be able to be manufactured without undue difficulty, should be as light in weight as possible while having adequate structural strength, and should provide adequate refrigerant capacity for its intended service. Those skilled in the art know of a number of other desiderata which, each taken alone without consideration of the impact upon the others, may be relatively easy to achieve.
Patents which address themselves to transport refrigeration units and which may be considered material in the sense of prior art with respect to this application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,188; 2,735,277, 2,630,687; and 2,263,476. However, none of these are considered to have teachings which disclose or suggest the overall arrangement of this invention.